


We Start The Scene In Reverse

by SpaceMirror



Series: Maybe Time Would Not Erase Me [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dead Characters, Other, but no actual death, i should really write stuff other than angst, no beta we die like 3 ghost himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/pseuds/SpaceMirror
Summary: 'All of the lines rehearsed/Disappear from my mind'Set between chapters 5 and 6 of Cause We're Still Rising Up Right Now, Alex discovers his little sister has died.
Relationships: Alex & Luke & Reggie, Julie Molina & Alex
Series: Maybe Time Would Not Erase Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965292
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	We Start The Scene In Reverse

**April 18, 2020**

A knock on her bedroom door brings Julie's attention from her calculus homework. An arm sticking through the door alerts her to the supernatural element of the visit, and she smiles. 

"Come in, Alex. And thank you for knocking." The fist on her door turns into a thumbs-up before the drummer steps through, a small smile on his face. 

"Hey, um, I don't mean to bother you, but I was kinda hoping you could do me a favor?" Alex puts his hands into his pockets as he steps closer to her bed. Julie pulls her laptop next to her and pats the bed. 

"Are you confused about 2020 again?" 

"No, um…" he sits on the edge of the bed. "The day we came back to the garage, we visited our old houses after you went to school. I didn’t have the best relationship with my parents after I came out, but I wanted to see my little sister. But, when we got there, some other family lived there, so they must have moved." 

"So you want me to see if I can find her?" Julie finishes his unsaid thought. Alex nods. 

"What's her name?"

"Cassidy. Cassidy Sinclair." 

"You know, I don't think I ever knew your last name." Julie sends him a smile as she types. 

"Don't think it ever came up." 

"S-I-N-C-L-A-I-R?" Julie asks, glancing at Alex to confirm the spelling. 

News articles appear on her screen, rather than the typical Facebook and Instagram pages, which surprises Julie. She clicks on the first article, quickly scanning through. 

"What?" Alex asks, moving so he can see the screen. He immediately wishes he hadn't. 

' **17 Year Old Found Dead In Home'**

_17-year-old Cassidy Sinclair found dead in her own home on Tuesday night, sources say. Her parents had been out of the Los Feliz home, leaving Sinclair at home alone. It is assumed that the teen's death was the result of a botched home invasion, as several articles of jewelry and a television set are reported missing. Authorities are offering a reward for any information that can result in an arrest._

"Alex?" Julie says quietly. She watches Alex shake his head. 

"I-is there anything else? Did they catch whoever did it?"

Julie silently goes back to Google, scrolling through the articles. 

"The case went cold. They never found who did it." 

Julie glances at Alex, who's transfixed staring at the screen. There's a picture of Cassidy before she died. It must be her yearbook photo. She looks like Alex, Julie realizes. She has the same eyes and nose, but her hair is curlier. They have the same smile.

Even though she knows it won't work, Julie places her hand on Alex's. It sinks through him, just as she expected.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." Hearing his name brings his attention back. Julie hadn't realized that he'd started crying, and apparently neither had he. He wipes quickly at his eyes and stands up from her bed, stammering some excuse about allergies. 

"Alex." Julie raises a hand to stop him before he poofs somewhere else. 

"You just found out your little sister died. It's okay to cry." 

"I need to tell the guys." He says, and Julie ignores the way his voice cracks. "Cass was as much their little sister as she was mine" 

"Will you tell me about her? What you remember?" 

Alex looks at Julie, a bit warily, but he sits down again. 

"She was 12 when I...you know. She was my shadow pretty much. Before my parents kicked me out, she would come to every band practice she could. The boys would call her a 'mini-me'. She used to do the drum pedal for me because she kept trying to copy me from the couch and distracting Reggie." He lets out a small chuckle at the memory. 

"Apart from the boys, Cass was my best friend. After I came out to my parents, they only tolerated me for a month or so. They kicked me out after that. My dad thought I would 'infect' her. But I had told Cass first. But I don't really think she understood, cause she was so young. But she knew she loved me, and...and that was enough. So I kept going back to the house, to her school before my parents could get there. I gave her tickets to our shows, hoping maybe my parents would let her see us play. And then we…" he trails off, looking at his hands. Julie doesn’t ask him to elaborate.

"I gave her drumsticks for her 12th birthday. I promised she could have my set when we made it big." He whispers. Julie wishes she could touch him, comfort him. Alex has never looked so _small_ , he's nearly curled in on himself. 

"Do you want me to...I could try to see where she's buried? You could take the boys and visit." 

He glances up at her, fresh tear tracks on his cheeks. "Please?" Julie nods and pulls her laptop back onto her lap. 

"Wait, Julie. What was the date of that article again?" 

"June 24, why?" 

"June 24, 2000? What day of the week was that?" Julie checks the calendar on her computer.

"Uh, Thursday?" 

"The Tuesday before...That's the five year anniversary of the day we died." 

**Author's Note:**

> Figured since this was written and i posted chapter 6 yesterday, I'd take this opportunity to post and let you know that 'Cause maybe Time Would Not Erase Me' is finished, so starting tomorrow, I will post a chapter a day! Whoo! Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Maybe I'll do more, who knows. Kay, have a good day/noon/night. Love you!


End file.
